Various communication devices exist that operate in various networks using specific protocols. The communication devices are manufactured by different manufacturers or vendors and follow different protocols which govern their operation in their networks respectively. Protocols are processed by protocol stacks which are a set of network protocol layers as defined by network models such as Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model and Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) model. Typically, in a network, the process of communication includes data passing through each layer in the protocol stack. Such process of communication is unique for a specific protocol and is a complex process. Therefore, a communication device following a particular protocol cannot interoperate with another communication device following a different protocol. For, the communication devices to interoperate, different protocols are required to communicate with each other.
Conventionally, translators may be used to convert one protocol in one network to another protocol in another network and vice versa for facilitating communication between communication devices in different networks. Such a protocol conversion takes place when data is passed from application layer through every other layer to physical layer of one protocol stack and then converted back to the other protocol by passing the data from physical layer through every other layer till the application layer of the other protocol stacks. Since all the layers of the protocol stacks are involved during conversion, computational load and time involved is more which in turn may degrade overall performance. Moreover, such systems are complex as more number of translators are required if number of protocols to be converted are increased.
In light of the abovementioned disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method which facilitates seamless communication between communication devices following different protocols in different networks, using a common communication infrastructure. Further, there is a need for a system and method which facilitates conversion of one protocol to another protocol by involving only the topmost layer i.e. the application layer of the network layers in the networks. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method which facilitates converting one protocol to another protocol in, for example, two different networks by creating a virtual device for one of the two communication devices from either of the networks. Also, there is a need for a system and method with minimum complexity and processing time.